


Delivering the Goods

by Louhetar



Series: Black Orchid [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Black orchid - Freeform, Boyfriends, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Eyeliner, Fishnets, Handkerchief Code, Hot Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Jon, Power Play, Riding, Service Top Tormund, Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/pseuds/Louhetar
Summary: Tormund's been waiting for his boyfriend for almost an hour but it's worth it, when Jon arrives all dressed up, just for him. And who is he to ever deny him anything?A short pwp fic with Jon being a little power bottom tease and Tormund loving to indulge him.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Series: Black Orchid [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491212
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Delivering the Goods

**Author's Note:**

> No beta today 🥺 Hope you enjoy it anyway!

It's been 40 minutes now. 40 minutes since Jon texted him that he's on his way. They were to meet with some colleges of his in Tormund's and Jon's favourite pub. While the pub itself isn't a gay bar, it's very open. As such, female and male couples are a common sight. It's also very close to where he lives. And where Jon is to move in soon. Tormund smiles at the thought.

Sadly, all had to bail out due to some changes in the work schedule, which left Tormund either to call it off and go home or to make it into a date night.

Jon jumped into it. The two of them have been too busy the whole week to see each other. On top of that, they've been flirting, if not to call it sexting in the past couple of days. Tormund would lie if he was to say he's not looking forward to seeing his boyfriend. Privately.

So he's sitting by the bar, nursing his beer and checking his phone every once in a while between chatting with the barman, Mance. He's about to check his phone again when the man behind the bar gets his attention.

"You may want to see this, Tor," the older man says with a chuckle.

Tormund turns around and almost gasps.

In the entrance of his bar is his boyfriend and the man instantly has everyone, including Tormund staring at him. Jon's wearing a leather jacket with its sleeves rolled up, showcasing his tattooed arms. But instead of a regular tee, the brunette's wearing a fishnet top and a bloody _collar._ His dark eyes are rimmed with heavy eyeliner and framed with the black curls, falling freely on Jon's shoulders. Finally, Jon's long legs are wrapped in leather trousers hanging so low on his hips, a part of his groin tattoo is showing.

He can already feel his trousers tightening, Jon looks outright sinful as he makes his way in his direction.

"Hello big guy, you come here often?" Jon starts with a smirk dancing on his lips, before kissing his cheek in a greeting. Tormund can't help but chuckle at Jon's antics.

He watches his boyfriend order his own drink, his eyes scanning Jon's look. He knows the man's hot, but this outfit… Then his eyes fall on his boyfriend's round butt. There is a light blue handkerchief in Jon's right back pocket and Tormund has to stifle a grunt as he gets hot all over.

"Come, our spot is free," Jon murmurs into his ear, grabbing his drink and taking a sip. Sure enough, the small booth-like corner they like is unoccupied.

"Lead the way."

They move between other patrons and Tormund sinks on the old sofa. Jon follows but instead of sitting next to him, the smaller man crawls into his lap.

"I missed you," Jon breathes and pulls him into a hot kiss. Tormund follows, swallowing Jon's moan and tasting vodka on those full lips as his hands squeeze the perfect butt.

“Missed you too, little crow," he murmurs hotly and feels Jon smile into the kiss. "Dressed up just for me, hm?" Tormund drops his voice till it's low and rumbly. 

Sure enough, a shudder goes through Jon.

"Do you like it?" Jon pulls aways with a pretend pout and Tormund chuckles and bites on Jon's lower lip, earning a moan from the smaller man.

"Oh, I do. You look hot as hell," he breathes into the smirking lips and reaches to Jon's back pocket, pulling the light blue bandana. "Now that's new,"

"Is it though?"

Jon's an awful tease. Coming in like that into a bar full of people with the cloth on him like that. To many, it's just a piece of clothing. But it's old gay code of wearing a bandana in your back pocket. and the colour and placing of Jon's are quite plain and simple.

'I like to suck cock.'

Little shit.

So no, it's no news to him, not at all.

Jon forces him to focus again when the little shit rolls his hips, grinding against him.

They're both hard.

“Already this worked up?” Tormund murmurs, grabbing Jon’s chin between his fingers. He knows the man loves it.

Tormund moves his other hand, digging his fingers into the narrow hips and higher, feeling Jon's abs through the fishnet.

"Someone's horny today," Tormund murmurs with a smirk.

“Maybe,” Jon bites back and moves to breathe hotly against his ear. “I want you to get me home where I’m going to ride your cock till you can’t get it up anymore,” the brunette whispers and bites his ear, grinding their cocks together.

Tormund growls at these words and grabs Jon's hair harshly, tugging back and baring the man's neck. He knows how much the brat loves him doing that.

"Is that so?" he says lowly and nibbles on the skin of his boyfriend's throat, heat pooling deep in his gut. "You better finish that drink of yours fast then, little thing."

Jon pulls away, the smug smile still dancing on his lips, and reaches for his glass. The man downs it, but instead of swallowing, Jon tugs on his beard and brings him down into a kiss. Tormund groans into it, tasting vodka on his boyfriend's tongue.

At last, they pull away, breathless and gasping, and Tormund motions for Jon to move. They need to act at least somewhat decent. The brunette pouts but leans away and they make their way out hastily. Before exiting, he catches Mance's knowing look and rolls his eyes at the man.

The fact of living just across his favourite pub has seen them leaving in similar matters many times already. Hard not to. Jon can get absolutely needy at times and even if he tried, he just can't deny him. Jon knows all the ways to push his buttons, not that he can't do the same back. 

They almost run to his apartment, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Once the door is closed, he moves to pin Jon against it. But Jon resists, pulling away. Confused, worried he's done something wrong, Tormund searches his boyfriend's face. Instead, Jon moves his hands on his chest and forces him to turn around till his own back hits the door.

"You're so fucking hot, Tor." Jon murmurs hoarsely against his lips before kissing him hotly and dragging his fingers down Tormund's chest. But he doesn't stop there, no. Jon goes lower, keeping those dark eyes trained on his face. Then the brunette falls on his knees and nuzzles against his crotch, mouthing the outline of his erection through his trousers. Tormund forces down a whimper. 

"So hard for me already, love?" Jon's eyes are hooded, dark like coal. 

"Fuck, Jon."

He is hard, achingly so.

"Want to suck your cock…"

"Better get to it then," Tormund growls low in his throat.

Jon sends him another sly grin and Tormund has to close his eyes when his length jumps free. He opens them though when Jon's hands move to his wrists and shove them roughly against his sides, pinning his hips to the door. 

Now that's new.

Jon doesn't say anything, instead, he opens his lips and runs his tongue softly, barely there, up the length of his cock.

Oh fuck.

A full-body shiver runs through him.

The brunette starts licking his length in small, fast licks, obviously teasing him. His hips jerk but Jon holds him tight. Not for the first time, Tormund marvels at how strong his boyfriend actually is for his smaller frame.

Jon runs his tongue down till he reaches his balls, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin, earning a deep moan from him.

"Love to see you so aching for me," Jon murmurs and Tormund has to bite his lip to stifle another moan.

Jon rarely takes charge, loving Tormund to manhandle him but this is new. He's intrigued and enthusiastic to see what Jon wants to do.

Small teasing licks follow up and Jon focuses on his cock's head and the leaking slit.

"Oh fuck-" he gasps when Jon finally wraps his lips around his cock and swallows him down. Tormund's knees go weak and his hands want to run through the black curls. Sensing that, Jon tightens his grip on his wrists. The smaller man grins at him, before taking his cock deeper.

"Fuck, you're so good. Good little crow, taking care of my cock like that," Tormund murmurs and sure enough, his boyfriend moans around his cock at the praise.

Jon looks at him then, the dark-rimmed eyes almost black and smouldering. Then the little shit takes his cock deep into his throat and swallows around him again.

" _Fuck-_ " His head hits the door as a loud groan leaves him.

Finally, Jon lets go of him with a gasp and a cough. Tormund's hips are straining, wanting to thrust. But his boyfriend keeps on pinning him and Tormund wants to indulge him, so he stays put.

"What's that, Tor?" Jon purrs and swallows around his cock again. It's good, so fucking good. Tormund can't think.

He decided to just relax and give in to it, as apparently, it's what his little crow wants today. His cock twitches in Jon's mouth and he's close, almost embarrassingly so. But he's been hard ever since he laid his eyes on his boyfriend.

The smaller man sends him another heated look and pulls away, licking his lips. Tormund groans hoarsely. How sexy can he be?

Jon runs his tongue up and down his shaft, focusing on his head, where he lands a series of feather-like licks. Teasing, edging him on. His thighs are trembling now, he's almost there, 

But instead, his boyfriend pulls away and smirks at him. Jon lets go of his hip, taking his cock in his hand and starts stroking him hard.

Tormund's panting now but manages to send Jon a quizzical look. His intentions get clear when the little shit lowers himself on his knees with a devilish glint in his eyes and opens his mouth wide just under his cock.

Oh gods, oh fuck.

He can't take it anymore and comes hard with a loud groan and Jon's name on his lips. His seed spills on Jon's tongue, face and chest, marking him as his. It's so fucking hot and dirty, making him absolutely weak in his knees. 

"Like getting covered in my cum? Should have expected that." Tormund gasps with a groan. Every time he thinks Jon can't surprise him anymore, his boyfriend comes up with something new, just like now.

Jon doesn't answer and instead swallows his cum. Tormund scopes what he can from the man's beautiful face and puts it in the brunette's mouth. Jon moans around his fingers, licking and sucking on the digits.

"You're a slut, Jon," he finally says, his voice thick but more even now. 

"So? What else is new?" The brunette speaks for the first time in a long time, his voice hoarse and dark. So sexy.

"Brat. Your oral fixation will end me one day," Tormund groans, moving his fingers to grip Jon’s chin. He brings the smaller man up and seals their lips, tasting himself on Jon. They both moan into it. 

“Lay on the bed. Naked,” Jon finally rasps against his lips. An order, not a request. Tormund raises his eyebrow intrigued and moves to do so, undressing before lying against the bed's headboard.

Jon doesn't follow him, instead, the man cleans the remains from his face and moves to the middle of the room. Eyes trained on him, the brunette slowly takes off his jacket, letting the garment fall on the floor. He's gorgeous, the ripped fishnet hugging his chest. Jon is hard, his cock straining against the black leather of his trousers. The brunette puts his hands at the waistband, so low on his hips, but stops there, giving him a heated look.

"Want me to take it off?"

Oh… Oh, Jon-

"Yes," Tormund breathes, his mouth dry.

"Yes? Yes, what?" Jon pouts and runs his other hand over his abdomen and chest.

That's how he wants to play? But Jon's so into it and Tormund can't deny his own excitement for what his boyfriend's gonna do.

"Yes… please," he finally says in a voice so low it's almost a growl.

There is something in the heated look Jon's giving him and Tormund watches transfixed as the smaller man unzips his trousers with a soft groan and tugs them down.

His eyes go wide and he feels his cock twitch against his thigh 

Instead of regular boxer briefs Jon normally wears, his boyfriend is wearing a fucking _jockstrap._

"Fucking hell, Jon."

"How do I look?" Jon asks slyly, turning around and striking a pose which makes his butt look absolutely amazing. The brunette stretches and Tormund gasps at the sight of a buttplug snug between Jon's cheeks.

"Oops… Sorry for arriving late." Jon sends him another heated look.

He's really not sorry. This much is sure.

Barely minutes ago, Tormund thought about how his boyfriend never stops surprising him. Now he realises that when he was sipping beer, waiting for him, Jon was stretching himself to put in a buttplug and dress up the way he did. No wonder he was already hard when they met.

"You're absolutely impossible," Tormund manages, stroking his hardening length slowly. "Straight to business today, hmm?" 

Jon grins at him, reaching behind and moaning softly as he removes the plug. "You could say that." It's cheeky, the little shit knows exactly what kind of effect he has on him. Setting the toy aside, the smaller man reaches for a bottle of lube on Tormund's nightstand.

Jon makes a show of crawling onto his lap, plastering himself on him, before tugging at his beard and kissing him with hunger. Tormund smacks his hands on the round butt, earning a growl from his boyfriend. Jon moves against him, tugging at his hair, all while licking into his mouth.

"Put your cock inside me," Jon breathes hotly against his lips and positions himself.

"Is that an order?" Tormund murmurs darkly

"It is." Simple, confident.

If it doesn't send a wave of heat through his veins.

Jon lowers himself slowly onto his cock and Tormund focuses on the handsome face. The brunette has his eyes closed and lower lip bit and he sinks down on his length.

Truly, the only sight that can rival Jon moaning helplessly underneath him, is the one of his boyfriend's blissed-out face when he impales himself on his cock.

Tormund groans and pants, Jon's done really a great job in preparing himself, his hole slick and tight around him.

"You always look so gorgeous when I ride you, Tor," Jon purrs at him with a wicked grin when he finally looks down at him. The man kisses him again, sinking down till Tormund's fully inside him. 

He expects Jon to start rolling his hips, moving in that perfect way he does. But his boyfriend just continues kissing him, slow and deep, seemingly unhurried.

A shudder goes through him and Tormund squirms slightly and pushes his hips up.

As on cue, Jon grabs his wrists again and pins them by the sides of his head, putting all of his weight on him.

"Something's wrong, love?" Jon's voice is light, feigning innocence.

"Ya going to move?"

Jon scrunches his face at that, seemingly deep in thought.

"Perhaps… Been wondering for how long can I keep your cock warm and hard."

Tormund groans, closing his eyes. Seems like Jon made it his goal to end him today.

Jon moves his kisses lower, warming the skin of his neck, nibbling and sucking on his throat.

It makes his head fall on the bed with another loud groan. Tormund knows his neck is going to be littered with love bites.

"You're so big and hard inside me, Tor," Jon purrs against his throat and moves his hips the slightest, squeezing around him.

"Fucking hell, Jon."

"Yes?" The grip on his wrists tighten.

"Move."

"Should I?" Jon's smirk is positively wicked.

Little shit.

Tormund has no doubts he could overpower Jon, but the way the brunette's looking at him, eyes like coals, is making heat seep through his veins.

So he does the only thing he's left to do.

He relaxes.

"That's more like it." Jon hums appreciatively and fuck, it's so hot. Jon's so rarely like this, preferring to get manhandled by him instead. But giving him what he wants feels so good.

His cock twitches inside of his boyfriend and a grin spreads on Jon’s lips.

The brunette finally moves, slow, shallow rolls of his hips. He’s teasing him, that’s obvious. But fuck he’s gorgeous.

“You’re going to let me milk your cock, Tor,” Jon breathes against his ear, biting lightly. A deep moan leaves him and gets swallowed by Jon claiming his mouth. The kiss is molten, Jon moving in his lap, moaning and gasping into his lips.

"Yes fuck," Tormund gasps against him. 

Jon pulls away and quirks his eyebrow at that.

Oh, that's how you want to play.

"Please."

As soon as the word leaves him, Jon rocks his hips strongly and a groan rips from his lips. Yes, that's it fuck.

And his boyfriend doesn't stop there. The grip on his wrists tighten even more and Jon really puts the meaning to the name 'riding'.

The brunette squeezes tight around him as he fucks himself on his length. Jon's body a sinuous wave as he rides him, uttering small moans and growls. He looks absolutely stunning, pecs and abs shining with sweat under the ripped fishnet; his clothed length creating a perfect looking bulge, no doubt leaking already.

"Like me riding your cock?" It's gasped out hoarsely, against his lips and all Tormund can do is nod with a groan.

Jon bares his teeth and that and lets go of his wrists, putting his hands on his chest. Now, possible to support himself better, the brunette sets up a faster tempo, truly fucking himself on him. Eyes screwed shut, mouth open, letting out soft moans and pants. Gorgeous.

So beautiful like this, absolutely feral with teeth bared and hair wild. Not for the first time Jon reminds him of a wolf.

Tormund can't help but move his hands on Jon's thighs. The man gives him a warning look but doesn't stop. He just has to touch him, to feel the shifting muscles under his hands. To feel the raw strength in him. The sounds that Jon makes, no doubt hitting his prostate, are making his blood sing. Tormund's getting close, but he can pace himself for his boyfriend, 

"Yes, _yes-_ ah- Fuck, you're so big" Jon whines, moans and keens, breaking the tough character as he's getting close. His thighs begin to shake under his hands, movements starting to get wilder, more grinding than fucking now. Tormund reaches at his crotch, looking for approval. His boyfriend nods at him between panting, so he reaches for the jockstrap, carefully tugging the wet fabric. 

Jon's big and wet, leaking down his length. Tormund takes him in hand and starts to caress in measured strokes, along with Jon's movements. It doesn't take the smaller man long before his body arches, stills and shakes, head thrown back, an unbidden moan leaving his lips as he comes hard in his hand.

But to Tormund's surprise, Jon leans down on him and grabs his hands again, slowly resuming his riding, a smug grin on his flushed, sweaty face.

"Told you ah- I'm going to milk your cock dry, Tormund," the brunette gasps hoarsely, rolling his name in a moan.

Not just him, Jon's riding out his own orgasm, his expression blissed out and content.

Tormund's body spasms and he groans loudly, hitting his head on the pillow with a loud moan, at last shooting his load into his boyfriend. Jon doesn't let him catch a breath, and grabs at his scalp harshly, pulling him into a hot, sloppy kiss. It's needy. It's hungry. They can't get enough.

Jon's still moving on his lap, prolonging his orgasm and truly milking his cock. He's moaning into his boyfriend's hot mouth, breaths mingling.

Finally, Jon slows down and stills, before pulling away from his face. His expression is still smug, but less so, more of the contentment showing through. Tormund's panting harshly, his shoulders and chest covered in sweat.

"Difficult brat," Tormund croaks with a laugh, his voice quite ruined and Jon smirks down at him, eyes still dark.

"As if you didn't like it." it's cheeky, but without the previous heat.

Tormund's expecting him to get off him, or motion him to pull out. But Jon doesn't. He keeps his now softened length inside of himself, now looking down at him quite smugly.

"You're amazing," Tormund murmurs hoarsely, running his hands up and down Jon's muscled back. His boyfriend has absolutely wrecked him.

Jon lays down on top of him and kisses him again, slower, taking his time now that they're both satisfied and content. Slowly, Tormund pulls out from his boyfriend, careful not to rouse him. Jon lets him, gasping softly. The brunette looks at him then, his expression softer now. 

"Hold me."

Ah, aftercare time. No matter how rough they can be, they both need this.

So he moves to peel the thrashed fishnet off Jon, before moving them onto their sides, so he can spoon his boyfriend. Jon instantly presses back into him and Tormund wraps his arms around him. They should shower, both of them covered in sweat, but they have time. They both need to just wind down and hold each other for now. If Jon wants another round, he'd be up for it. But for now, he just wants to hold him. They have time.


End file.
